User blog:DaichiUzumaki/Son Daiko
Son Daiko '(ソンダイコ, Son Daiko) is the younger son of Jeff and his wife Luna, making him a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid. Daiko is Aaron's younger brother and Kenny's best friend. Contents #Appearance #Personality #Techniques #Transformations AppearanceEdit Daiko's appearance as a child is very similar to Jeff's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a different white gi to Jeff's, minus the ''kame symbol along with a black short-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with black shin guards in the Majin Buu Arc. Daiko is known for looking almost identical to his father as a child, to the point when Jeff first meets Daiko he proclaims "I think there is a little me on your head Luna!" This resemblance to his father is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout time. But later gets a hair cut from Shou Chan's Hair Shop and it looks like Gohan's later on. PersonalityEdit As a child, Daiko is naïve, fun-loving and kind-hearted like his father. He is also somewhat mischievous, due to being influenced by his best friend Kenny and joins him in their many antics. Between Kenny and himself, he is surprisingly the voice of reason, though he usually goes along with the former's ideas. He looks up to and greatly admires his older brother Aaron. Daiko also shares the typical Saiyan appetite, like his father and brother. As a teenager and an adult, Daiko is still kind-hearted and considerate of other people, but is seen to be more mature. He settles down to live more or less as a normal teenager, worrying more about both girls and fighting. TechniquesEdit *Flight' – Daiko was taught this ability by his Dad Jeff when later finds out Daiko can turn Super Saiyan but does not know how to fly. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – Daiko has the ability to sense life energy. *'Kamehameha' – Like his brother and father before him, Daiko is able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Aaron. *'Super Kamehameha' – For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. He uses this Kamehameha as a Super Saiyan during his battle against Chill. *'Bros. Kamehameha' – In their Super Saiyan form, Daiko and Aaron fire their combined Kamehamehas at the opponent. *'Family Kamehameha' – The Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Daiko, Aaron, and Jeff combine their Kamehamehas. 'Fusion Dance – The ability for two beings to become one. Daiko performs this ability many times with his friend Kenny, creating the temporarily-fused being, Kash. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of Kash that are extremely weak, however. '' *'Rolling Thunder Punch' – Goten twirls his arm around for a second, then does a big uppercut. *'Hurricane Sweep' – A dashing slide kick. *'Afterimage' *Final Kamehameha - Kash's Fusion attack *Moeru otakubīmu (燃えるオタクビーム) - Flaming Otaku Beam *Kaio-ken: Daiko forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x10. Daiko does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Daiko has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Jayden. TransformationsEdit *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, achieved by Daiko after witnessing Chill murder his best friend Frillin. *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation. Jeff is first shown assuming the form when back on Earth after he spent several years in the Other World. *Super Saiyan 3 – The next transformation, achieved through his training in the Hyperbiolic Time Chamber for 3 years. *Super Saiyan God – The advanced godly Super Saiyan transformation that is achieved after performing a ritual with six Saiyans. Jeff uses this against the God of Destruction Spade. **Saiyan beyond God - A state achieved after obtaining the powers of a Super Saiyan God and retaining its powers in base form. **Super Saiyan Blue - The result of gaining the powers of Super Saiyan God and turning Super Saiyan. Jeff uses this form against Lord Chill in his Silver Form. *Super Saiyan Alpha - It a result from training with Whis for 10 years non-stop and turning Super Saiyan. Daiko used this form with Kenny in their Kash fusion against Aaron Super Saiyan 3. *Super Saiyan Purple - It a result from training with Whis for 5 years non-stop and achieving Super Saiyan God and turning Super Saiyan. Daiko used this form with Kenny in their Kash fusion against Jeff Super Saiyan God 3. *Super Saiyan Flash - It's a result from training with Ryu for 10 years non-stop and achieving Super Saiyan God and turning Super Saiyan. *Ultimate Super Saiyan or USSJ - You need Ultimate God Ki which you learn from Ryu, and that's the first transformation he teaches you at the beginning of his training. Aaron and Daiko are one of Ryu's many students who passed and have made it to the next level. *Super Saiyan Chrome - You need Chrome Ki which you get from training with Raikaru and that is the Category:Blog posts